¿Por qué no me tomas enserio? DRABBLES
by Ivonnette-Cat
Summary: ¿Cuántos por el simple hecho de sentir miedo herimos al que menos queremos hacerle daño y nos hacemos daño a nosotros mismos? ¿Qué… por simple cobardía decidimos callar nuestros sentimientos, en un intento fallido por proteger lo que más queremos, hacemos todo lo contrario? Raven opta por hacer esto… atravesando una pequeña daga en el corazón de Chico Bestia… y en el de ella misma.
1. No es justo

¡Hola! Hace mucho que no escribía, y hace unos días me anime a hacerlo, y salió este drabble, espero que sea del agrado de ustedes, normalmente no tiendo a escribir este tipo de… "géneros" pero de igual manera, espero que les guste, cualquier tomatazo, o critica son recibidas humildemente n3n.

Recuerden que un Drabble son 500 palabras, ni más, ni menos… así que… ¡COMENCEMOS!

~…•…~

**Summary:** ¿Cuántos por el simple hecho de sentir miedo herimos al que menos queremos hacerle daño y nos hacemos daño a nosotros mismos? ¿Qué… por simple cobardía decidimos callar nuestros sentimientos, en un intento fallido por proteger lo que más queremos, hacemos todo lo contrario? Raven opta por hacer esto… atravesando una pequeña daga en el corazón de Chico Bestia… y en el de ella misma. Todo por miedo a herir a su amado, sucede todo lo contrario [DRABBLE]

**Disclaimer: **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, cada uno de estos personajes son obra de DC Comics.

~…•…~

-Vamos Rae, no seas así- Aparecía un chico de piel verdosa al pasillo que dirigía a la habitación de la titán gótica

-Te dije que no Chico Bestia- Respondía molesta Raven

-Rae, todo esto lo hago en un intento de llevarme bien contigo, te llevas bien con Robín, con Star, con Cyborg, ¡Hasta con Sedita!, ¿Por qué conmigo no te quieres llevar bien? Es solo una…-Tomo aire, y agacho su vista -cita amistosa, nada comprometedora, llevamos ya casi cuatro años como equipo, debemos llevarnos bien ¿No crees?- Suplico a Raven

-Mira Chico Bestia, no me interesa hablar contigo-

-Está bien…- Suspiró Chico Bestia, dándose por vencido-Pero que después ningún titán venga a poner problema por si nos llevamos mal, yo he intentado hacer lo contrario contigo, si tu no quieres poner de tu parte, ¡Allá tú!- Le reprochó con algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos… ella le ignoro y entro a su habitación.

El decidió ir a jugar videojuegos… A pesar de que fuera algo que a él tanto le gustase, muchas veces realizaba este hobbie solo para escapar de algún problema, tristeza o cualquier cosa que le agobiase, dependiendo de lo fuerte que fuese… dejaba el juego y subía a la azotea a reflexionar, a pensar… En este caso, intento pasar un nivel en el juego de carreras… no pudo, estaba furioso, de vez en cuando se le nublaba la vista gracias a las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en sus ojos… pese a esto debió apagar la consola e ir a su habitación, estaba a punto de llorar.

¿Qué había hecho él para que Raven no le quisiera? Raven… era como si jamás lo tomará en serio, ¿Qué debería hacer él? ¿Cambiar? Que debía aparentar para que Raven por lo menos lo viera con diferentes ojos… Al pensar en eso, se acurruco en su cama y se dejó llevar por el dolor, la amargura, el llanto…

¿Por qué Raven entró en su corazón? ¿Por qué él no podía entrar al de ella?

Abrazándose a sí mismo… sentía su corazón y su alma desgarrada… por aquella dama oscura que se había adueñado de su corazón, de su mente… de ÉL.

Intentaba silenciar gritos y sollozos desgarradores… en un intento fallido, cada uno empezó a escapar de sus inocentes labios, él se asustaba, no quería que nadie supiera lo que él estaba pasando, debía callarlos, no quería mostrar debilidad hacía Raven. Maldito orgullo.

-No es justo… No lo es…- Susurro hacia el mismo- Yo solo quiero llevarme bien con ella, quiero que me tome enserio, no soy un niño, no soy un puberto, seré adulto en poco tiempo, nadie entiende que ya he madurado- Reprochaba, mientras que con cada parpadeo una lagrima salía de su prisión y recorría sus mejillas –Por lo menos… quiero ser su amigo… solo le pido eso al cielo- Su rostro mostraba tanta amargura –_Esto… es peor a lo que pase con Terra_- Asimilaba en su mente –_Será esto… ¿amor?_

_-Perdóname, Chico Bestia-_Sollozaba Raven resguardando sus lágrimas

~…•…~

_Bueno, tal vez estuve un poco depre esa noche xD, pero vale, espero que haya sido del agrado de cada uno de ustedes el haberlo leído. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de cosas depres, no es… lo corriente en mí._

_Dejen sus reviews por favor, me encantaría saber su opinión._

_Me despido dejándoles un gran abrazo, y que pasen un maravilloso día n_n_

-Ivonnette-Cat


	2. Es por nuestro bien

¡Hola! Bueno a petición de **Sonatika **y **MrRayney** he decidido realizar esta continuación, por lo que decidí hacer continuar esta historia con capítulos en forma de drabble.

¡Muchas gracias a ustedes dos que me animaron a hacerlo!

No hay mucho que decir. Espero que la lectura y este capítulo sea del agrado de ustedes, cualquier comentario u opinión son humildemente recibidas, gracias por el apoyo, me anima muchísimo.

~…•…~

**Summary:** **(Capitulo) **Meditar, fingir, es lo que opta por hacer _"No mereces esto"… "Soy solo una carga" _ Alejarse de él parece una buena opción, solo quiere verlo feliz.

**Disclaimer:**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, cada uno de estos personajes son obra de DC Comics.

~…•…~

El sol comenzó a alumbrar con sus potentes rayos cada rincón de Jump City, entre ellos la torre de los titanes… Así es, ya había amanecido, y conforme pasaban las horas el sol se hacía más potente.

Estos rayos interceptaron la habitación de Chico Bestia, quien en un olvido no había cerrado las cortinas la noche anterior, esto combinado con una acidez estomacal por no haber querido salir de la habitación a comer algo, hicieron que el joven verdoso se levantara, por la física necesidad fisiológica de alimentarse. Sus parpados se encontraban sellados por algunas lágrimas que no pudieron terminar su recorrido y se secaron en el nacimiento de sus pestañas, por el desespero y fastidio de esto, rasco sus ojos mientras limpiaba sus pestañas para poder ver y despertar como se debía, y poco a poco pudo abrir los ojos. Observó su cuarto, y vio a su lado una almohada, quien había sido su paño de lágrimas la noche anterior, que noche tan trágica, hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba así, que no se desesperaba así… Debía levantarse, su estómago no aguantaba más…

Por otro lado, Raven… ¡Oh! Ella pasó toda la noche en blanco, su conciencia le estuvo castigando toda la noche, sabía que estaba mal el haberlo herido, pero se excusaba _"Es por el bien nuestro"_. Había fingido ignorarle la noche pasada, al entrar en su cuarto no pudo evitar el recostarse en ésta al cerrarse, se deslizó cayendo sentada al suelo, abrazándose a ella misma junto con sus piernas, respiraba lenta y profundamente, tranquilizándose… _"Perdóname, Chico Bestia" _Pensó, mientras mordía su labio inferior intentando ahogar así un llanto que venía aproximándose.

—Él no debe sufrir esto—Decía mientras se dirigía a su cama abrazando su vientre—Nadie a quién ame debe sufrir esto—Se echó a ésta, quedando boca arriba—Por ahora dolerá, y mucho pero…—Agarraba su rostro entre sus manos, pasándolas luego por su cabello, dándole una sensación relajante al hacerlo—Sé que luego lo agradeceremos... o por lo menos él lo hará, él debe ser feliz, yo... —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, mientras que con sus manos buscaba alguna almohada para abrazar—sólo seré una carga—Al decir esto, apretó fuerte una almohada cercana.

Hacía tanto que no se sentía así, cuando él se acercaba a preguntarle cualquier cosa, o simplemente a molestarla con cualquier trivialidad, ella fingía ira, disgusto, fingía que le fastidiaba ¡Qué gran actriz! Odiaba al principio esa molesta sensación en su pecho y estómago, odiaba el sentir que por dentro se derretía con tan solo fijar su vista en esos ojos color esmeralda.

Al pasar del tiempo, ya se había acostumbrado y a su paso se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad esto significaba _"Me gusta…"_ Susurró al descubrir el acertijo, por más que lo negase.

Y… ¿Ahora qué?, pues a disimularlo fingiendo y actuando de manera que no pareciera que ella estuviese teniendo un cambio emocional tremendo. ¿Qué hacer? Meditar, para no volverse loca, sencillamente controlarse…

~…•…~

_No hay mucho que decir, solo que me siento bastante nerviosa, espero que haya sido del agrado de cada uno de ustedes el leer esta continuación, que podríamos llamarle como capitulo._

_Me despido dejándoles un gran abrazo, y que pasen un excelente día._

_Pd: Esperen al siguiente capítulo, este no es el final :3_

-Ivonnette-Cat


	3. Aprovecharme

_¡Hola! _Bueno, quisiera comentarles que… estoy que lloro de la felicidad de saber que están deleitados con mi escrito, la verdad que es la primera vez que recibo tantos comentarios, créanme.

Por otro lado, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes, por tomarse la molestia y escribirme un _review_, sobre todo quiero agradecerle a **Sonatika** y a **MrRayNey **quienes han estado desde el primer capítulo y me animaron a convertir en realidad la idea de capítulos en forma de drabbles.

No quiero alargarme más, así que… ¡comencemos!

Recuerden, son solo 500 palabras ni más, ni menos.

~…•…~

**Summary:** **(Capitulo) **Aprovechar que estás dormida, aprovechar que no hay nadie, aprovechar que esto no sucede todos los días, tu como siempre tan hermosa.

**Disclaimer:**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, cada uno de estos personajes son obra de DC Comics.

~…•…~

Con pesadez se levantó de la cama, y levitando salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina lentamente, cerró un poco más su capa, estaba frio _"Seis de la mañana… ¿qué esperaba?"_ comentó en su mente.

En la cocina ya, comenzó a preparar su bebida favorita, té, esta vez decidió ponerle manzanilla, según había escuchado que servía para relajarse. Al terminar su elixir, lo sirvió en un gran pocillo de color morado, su favorito, y al tomarlo en las manos sintió como su piel reaccionaba de forma positiva al calor de ello, dando un pequeño cosquilleo en la yema de sus dedos.

Tomo asiento en el sofá, y de forma elegante llevó la boca del pocillo hacía sus labios, para sentir de cerca el tibio vapor que salía de éste, de igual manera ellos reaccionaron como sus manos a la tibiez del té, y su nariz agradecía el aroma que podía percibir.

Después de esto, empezó a beber lentamente, trago por trago, cerraba los ojos, y era verdad lo que le habían dicho, empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado, como si no pudiera cargar con él, mientras cuidadosamente llevaba su cabeza para atrás, en el momento que se dejase llevar por la magia del té sabía que por lo menos se lo regaría encima, y esa sensación ya no sería relajante, más bien sería de dolor.

Al poco tiempo termino con un pequeño trago el contenido del pocillo, dejándolo suavemente en una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba la consola preferida de Chico Bestia y Cyborg. Retiró su capa para usarla como una manta y recostándose en el sofá quedó profundamente dormida.

El tiempo pasó, y ya el clima había cambiado drásticamente. Algunos pasos se escuchaban, acercándose a la sala, era Chico Bestia quien de manera lenta caminaba. Ya era un poco tarde, y a pesar de eso ningún otro titán parecía levantarse.

Preparó algo bastante rápido y suave para no producirse una indigestión, leche de soya y cereal, era de su agrado esa combinación gracias al dulce de la leche, que era más dulce que la leche de vaca. Empezó a comerlo poco a poco, mientras sentía como su estómago agradecía cada bocado que comía.

Al terminarlo se percató de algo… escucho como si alguien se acomodase en el sofá, lo cual lo puso un poco alerta, de manera silenciosa se convirtió en una cucaracha y se acercó a éste, al llegar vio _algo_ azul oscuro, por lo que prefirió volver a su estado natural para ver con mayor claridad, notando así la figura escultural y descubierta de Raven.

—Preciosa…—susurró mientras sonreía al ver a su amada recostada en el sofá. Tomó la capa que se encontraba en el suelo y delicadamente cubrió el cuerpo de Raven.

Acaricio suavemente sus mejillas, mientras acercaba tímidamente su rostro al de ella sintiendo su respiración… Comenzó a rozar de manera lenta sus labios con los de Raven, aumentando gradualmente la presión en ellos, rogando entretanto que no despertara, sabía que se enojaría…

~…•…~

_Okay Okay, les dejó un poco de intriga :3_

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de cada uno de ustedes, gracias por animarme nuevamente. Espero verlos por aquí el siguiente capítulo si ustedes lo desean._

_Por otra parte, disculpen si me demore, estuve ocupada trabajando y un poco estresada_

_En fin, me despido dejándoles un ENORME abrazo nivel: oso polar, y deseando que pasen un lindo y excelente día, que a pesar de la neblina podemos ver el sol, así que muchísimos ánimos por si están pasando un problema o mala noticia_

-Ivonnette-Cat


	4. ¿Hablamos?

¡Hola a todos! n_n Okay, casi me matan por el capítulo anterior (_jajaja_) así que actualizo el fic rápidamente tanto por ustedes dos **LissyScarlett** y **Sonatica**, como por mi caso, ya que estoy teniendo problemas con el internet, y espero que esos problemas no se entrometan en la continuación, ¡gracias chicas! Y discúlpenme por haberlas hecho sufrir T3T. Un abrazo gigante.

Recuerden, son solo 500 palabras ni más, ni menos.

~…•…~

**Summary:** **(Capitulo) **Afuera timidez, adiós pena, ésta vez hablemos seriamente ¿Qué opinas?

**Disclaimer:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, cada uno de estos personajes son obra de DC Comics.

~…•…~

Poso una mano libre en su espalda, atrayéndola suavemente hacía él.

Quería explorar más… quería sentir más… Un cosquilleo apoderó toda su zona abdominal, mientras sus manos y labios temblaban de miedo.

"_No me mates por favor"_ repetía en su mente mientras que examinaba la textura… el aroma… la calidez… ¡ella era simplemente hermosa! Sería imposible que no se hubiera enamorado de ella, no era culpa de él. Sería la edad, o simplemente su lado salvaje que presionaba a sentir más, a tocar más, pero como todo galán y caballero, no haría eso, tanto por la dignidad de una mujer y sobre todo la de Raven, como por su seguridad física... algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, una mano en su pecho, abrió los ojos rápidamente encontrándose con unos ojos violetas combinados con ira y sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Soltó Raven mientras separaba el cuerpo de Chico Bestia de un empujón, mirándole luego de manera confusa

— Pe-perdóname Rae — Se disculpó mientras se alejaba y acariciaba su propio cabello en ademán de nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? En cualquier momento hubiese llegado cualquier titán ¿Por qué? — Reclamaba colocándose en pie para verlo frente a frente

— No espera, no me mal entiendas Rae…

— No me llames así — Mientras lo miraba de manera cortante — Explícate

— Es… es solo que no pude evitarlo

— Das un beso así de la nada, mientras duermo ¿Y esa es tu ridícula explicación?

— ¿Qué quieres qué te diga acaso? — ¿otra pelea? ¿No podían hablar calmadamente?— Raven…— Suspiró— no quiero más peleas contigo, ¿Por qué estás siempre a la defensiva conmigo?

Tenía razón el pequeño… _"Maldita sea…"_

— Aquí estoy haciendo YO las preguntas — Evadió el tema

— Está bien, si tanto quieres saber mi respuesta — _"Afuera timidez, adiós pena"_ Rodeó y acerco de manera fugaz el cuerpo de Raven — Me gustas…— le susurró al oído al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían y su cuerpo le temblaba; pudo notar la reacción de Raven bastante nerviosa

— Chico Bestia…— susurró separándose de él — No se puede, no podemos — le miró a los ojos y con su mano acarició suavemente esa mejilla verdosa con un toque rojizo — Con permiso — y se encaminó hacia su oscura habitación.

Él se quedó estático, mientras, de nuevo, su rostro mostraba tristeza, camino tras de ella ágilmente, pero aun así ella ya se encontraba en la habitación. Con decisión de acerco a la puerta

— Raven — Dijo tocando la puerta

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? — Respondió secamente del otro lado

— Raven, estoy decidido, voy a cambiar tu percepción de mí — Sonrió

— ¿Es decir…?

— Te haré saber que no es tan malo estar conmigo, ganaré tu amor

— ¿Qué pretendes? Ríndete, no tienes caso conmigo — Su voz se quebranto

— Te equivocas, no me rendiré hasta que escuche de tu boca que no estas interesada en mi — La retó, ella se quedó en silencio…

— Si deseas, te esperaré a las doce en la azotea, para que hablemos seriamente — Ella seguía en silencio — Tómame enserio Rae, ya no soy un niño — Al terminar se alejó de allí

~…•…~

_¿Qué tal? Espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas, y haya sido del agrado de cada uno de ustedes. _

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, etc., pueden comentarla, me encantaría saber la opinión de ustedes._

_Gracias de nuevo, y esperen al siguiente capítulo, si así lo desean._

_Deseo que pasen un hermoso día, les dejo un abrazo enorme._

-Ivonnette-Cat


	5. Te ayudaré, lo prometo, FINAL

¡_Holiwis_!¿Cómo están? Yo muy feliz, y espero que ustedes también, son las 2:48 a.m (_LOL_) y he decidido hacer un super cambio, por lo que espero que disculpen la demora que tuve, este capítulo como ven, ya es el final, por lo que decidí hacerlo completo y no cortarlo en drabble, por lo que está largo, pero como siempre, espero que sea del agrado de ustedes, por que básicamente por ustedes me he animado a continuarlo.

Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo y comentario de cada uno de ustedes, ¡un abrazo a todos!

Durante el texto nombro a la flor hepática, gracias a que no se puede seleccionar el texto en un fanfic, busquenla para que tengan mas o menos una idea, su nombre es Flor Hepática Nobilis n_n

~…•…~

**Summary:** **(Capitulo) **Entonces trabajemos en tus sentimientos, hare lo posible para que puedas controlar tus emociones**, **te lo prometo, confía en mí

**Disclaimer:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, cada uno de estos personajes son obra de DC Comics.

~…•…~

Cuando Chico Bestia se había alejado, ella se echó en su cama de manera bastante brusca, quedando boca arriba… miraba el techo mientras recordaba aquella sensación, acerco su dedo índice a sus labios, los acarició y seguido a esto cerro los ojos, su corazón se aceleraba al recordar esos labios verdosos y cálidos, al recordar esos ojos que la miraban con tanta inocencia.

Si, había sido una estúpida al separarlo, quería volverlos a sentir, quería sentirlo cerca… muy cerca, sentir su aroma, su suavidad, su calidez, sentirlo a él, pero… ella no quería que su pocillo preferido fuese víctima de ese deseo.

Recordaba cómo había despertado gracias a una molesta sensación cerca de su nariz y parte de sus labios, era… cómo sí alguien respirara agitadamente sobre ella, por lo que inmediatamente su sueño fue interrumpido. Al verle allí su abdomen, corazón, respiración estaban enloqueciéndose, ya veía a su pocillo romperse, por lo que decidió empujarlo…

El tiempo iba pasando, y junto a ello la ansiedad entre ambos titanes iba aumentando, Chico Bestia se encontraba compitiendo por el primer lugar en el juego de peleas que tanto les gustaba a él y a Cyborg.

En tan poco tiempo había logrado conseguir la calma y la actitud que se necesitaban para su decisión, lo cual lo sorprendía, de verdad que estaba madurando, poco a poco, pero lo estaba haciendo. No sabía exactamente que decirle, ni cómo empezar, pero lo haría, arriesgándose a la posibilidad de que ella le rompiera el corazón, pero algo lo había iluminado, algo le había mostrado el camino… ella estaba nerviosa, estaba un poco sonrojada, y eso lo ánimo, el hecho de que ella hubiese reaccionado así y que no lo hubiese asesinado en ese preciso momento –cosa que temía- era buena señal, y una muy buena.

En la torre todo transcurría normal, ningún titán sospechaba la situación de Chico Bestia y Raven.

De un momento a otro Chico Bestia le cedió el control a Robín, diciendo que se encontraba un poco cansado, que se iría a recostar. Mintió, y rápidamente subió a la azotea y se transformó en ave, volando audazmente desde ésta dirigiéndose a la ciudad, quería darle un pequeño detalle a Raven. La hora del encuentro se acercaba _"¿Y si no llega?"_ preguntó su mente, su razón, y simplemente contestó "De igual manera… se lo entregaré"

Caminó a paso lento hacía la azotea, subiendo cada escalón, y al llegar buscó con su mirada ese cuerpo color verde que la enloquecía.

—Llegaste—Comentó el Chico Bestia, mientras se levantaba del suelo, en el que se encontraba sentado, y dirigió su vista hacía la gótica, mientras le sonreía gentilmente.

— ¿Qué te hacía creer que no lo haría?—Preguntó curiosa

—Eres impredecible—Respondió a la duda de su compañera, mientras que con paso firme pero suave, se acercaba a ella, escondiendo de manera misteriosa _algo_ detrás de su espalda.

Raven agachó su vista, ocultando de esta manera el sonrojo que se había apoderado de su rostro.

— ¿De qué querías hablar?

—De nosotros—Dijo mientras quedaban frente a frente

—Comienza entonces—Ordenó de manera desinteresada, viendo de manera inquieta los ojos de aquel muchacho

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para agradarte? —Acarició suavemente su cabellera, llegando hasta la mejilla pálida de Raven

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Apretando sus ojos al momento de sentir el contacto del guante con su piel fría

—Estás a la defensiva conmigo, mucho más que antes ¿Qué debo hacer para qué el trato sea diferente?

—Nada, no debes hacer nada—Le aseguró—El problema aquí no es tú actitud… Soy yo—Tomó suavemente la mano de Chico Bestia, la cual se encontraba posada en su mejilla, acariciándola, en forma de aprecio a su acción.

— ¿Tú? —Preguntó de manera preocupada— ¿Por qué?

—No es conveniente que demuestre, ni que sienta emociones fuertes

—Y conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —Ella sólo suspiro de manera tímida, no sabía cómo responderle, y agacho su vista; en eso, Chico Bestia tomo su quijada con suavidad y la levanto delicadamente para ver sus ojos directamente. A esa distancia, ella se daba cuenta lo enana que estaba ¿En qué momento Chico Bestia había crecido tanto, cómo para estar unos centímetros más alto que ella? —Raven, quiero que sepas una cosa— Aun tenía una mano detrás de él escondiendo _no sé qué_, al momento de terminar su frase, retiró su brazo hacía el frente mostrándole un pequeño detalle, un lindo ramo con algunas flores tipo hepáticas rodeando una extraña, pero hermosa rosa azul oscura, que por razones indefinidas, pudo encontrar en la floristería…—No sé sí sean de tu agrado las flores… pero sé que son de tu color preferido, azules—Ahora era él quien agachaba su vista de manera tímida

—No soy fanática de las flores, pero… acertaste al color, y he de admitir que son hermosas—Admiró aquel ramo mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos—No era necesario que me dieras algo.

—Tal vez no lo era, pero quería hacerlo—le sonrió—Raven, eres especial para mí, eres importante para mí—decía mientras observaba fijamente aquel rostro pálido—Me gustas, y mucho, no sé si el sentimiento es mutuo, pero quiero que sepas que no importa la forma en que me quieras, quiero apoyarte, ayudarte, estar ahí en lo que necesites—Ella desvió su mirada…

—Chico Bestia… ¿Cómo es posible que te guste? Yo no puedo brindarte todo lo que una chica corriente podría hacerlo, ¿por qué no te enamoras de alguien más? De alguien como ¿Terra?, de alguien que pueda sentir como una persona normal, de alguien que no tenga miedo en demostrar lo que hay en su interior, de alguien que sea igual de extrovertida a ti, alguien que no te haga sufrir… —suspiró mientras se alejaba un poco de él, en señal de medir distancia— No podemos tener NADA, entiéndeme— Giro dándole la espalda

Él la abrazó fuertemente por detrás, estrechándola hacía él—No digas eso Raven, eso no es verdad—comento con tristeza

—Tú y todos aquí saben que es así, por favor Chico Bestia, reacciona, no vivas engañado

—No seas pesimista— Se aferró al cuerpo de Raven

—Solo soy realista

—Eso no es verdad, por lo menos dime si no estás interesada en mí…

Ella giró lentamente, gracias a que era prisionera por los brazos de Chico Bestia, al girar completamente le abrazó por la cintura, subiendo sus brazos hasta la espalda ancha de aquel muchacho, haciendo que fuese más cómodo el abrazo

—Si no me importaras, si no sintiera algo por ti, no buscaría protegerte tanto—Hundió su rostro en el pecho de éste

—Entonces trabajemos en tus sentimientos, haré lo posible para que puedas controlar tus emociones—Propuso separando un poco su cuerpo del de ella, mostrando un rostro alegre y amable— ¿Qué opinas?

—Pero…

—Pero nada—interrumpió—Vamos a intentarlo, no vamos a perder nada—Le acarició el rostro—Te lo prometo— Y enseguida poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, por debajo de la capa, y la atrajo hacía él, besando enseguida de manera delicada aquellos dulces labios que había anhelado sentir de nuevo. Raven reaccionó de manera positiva rodeando el cuello masculino de su compañero, con mucho cuidado de no dañar el regalo que le había dado.

Fue breve el beso, fue tierno, fue corto, pero fue lo suficiente como para saciar las ganas

— ¿Lo ves? Apenas algunas cosas se rompieron, aun la torre sigue en pie, ninguno de nosotros sufrió un accidente, y no se está acabando el mundo—Rió un poco, ella le siguió, lo cual sorprendió aún más a Chico Bestia— ¿Me crees ahora? —Ella solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras que mostraba una pequeña, sencilla, pero verdadera sonrisa.

En un momento hubo silencio, pero no incomodo, al contrario, se contemplaban el uno al otro, hasta que— Raven, quisiera preguntarte algo—titubeo

—Dime

— ¿Quieres ser mí novia… pareja…?—Fue interrumpido gracias a Raven, quien le tomó agresivamente del traje, dejando al mismo tiempo el ramillete delicadamente en el suelo, dirigiéndo ágilmente su cuerpo y rostro para que estos se unieran más, al igual que sus labios. Esta vez, querían sentir un poco más, por lo que intercalaron gradualmente sus labios, sintiendo la humedad de sus bocas, tiempo después Chico Bestia mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de su amada gótica, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, ella rápidamente acepto mientras que con una mano jugaba con ese cabello sedoso de color verde, interceptando de manera lenta sus lenguas, mientras que acariciaban sus cuerpos.

Este beso llegó a su fin en el momento que necesitaron tomar un respiro, para no ahogarse. Separaron un poco su rostro, mientras que agitadamente respiraban se sonreían mutuamente, los dos tenían un bello color carmín en sus mejillas, y sus ojos mostraban felicidad absoluta. La azotea estaba hecha un desastre

— ¿Eso responde a tú pregunta? —Contesto con una sonrisa picarona, él soltó una pequeña carcajada, no había nada que decir, Raven levanto el ramillete del suelo—Gracias de nuevo—dijo al levantarlo

—No hay de que, mi vida—Besando su mejilla al momento de terminar.

Se escucharon unos pasos apurados hacía la azotea, lo cual hizo reaccionar a ambos, y vaya que lo hicieron a tiempo

—Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? La comida se enfriara—Era Cyborg quien con pasos gigantes había interrumpido ese bello momento, de manera rápida Raven escondió el ramillete debajo de su capa y se separaron

—Enseguida bajamos Cy—Respondió alegre, pero un poco nervioso Chico Bestia

—Como quieran—Y enseguida salió de allí, dirigiéndose al comedor, mientras que por su mente se cruzaba una pregunta _"¿Qué hacían esos dos arriba? ¿Y por qué tan desordenada la azote?"_

Lentamente ellos dos fueron bajando, prometiendo algún día contarles a sus amigos, pero tal vez sería después, por mientras, seguir disfrutando de ellos dos, y seguir trabajando en las falencias de ellos dos, cómo por ejemplo, el control de las emociones de Raven. Lo importante de aquí, era que por fin sentían una satisfacción en sus corazones, y era el hecho de estar con la persona que amaban.

—Te amo—Le susurró al oído Chico Bestia, al de el de su ahora novia

—Y yo a ti—Le contesto de igual manera, al oído de su actual pareja

~…•…~

_Y… ¿Qué tal? Dios, ¡que nervios! Ojalá les haya gustado… (ó 3 ò) Voy a estar super nerviosa leyendo sus reviews (,)_

_Cualquier, sugerencia, opinión, etc, pueden dejarla, me encantaría saber cómo les pareció_

_Y bueno… espero que nos encontremos en algún otro fic, sea de ustedes o sea mío. De nuevo gracias por el apoyo._

_Espero que pasen un excelente día, le dejo un abrazo de oso perezoso trasnochado (xD)_

_Otra vez, Gracias :3_

-Ivonnette-Cat


End file.
